The Crow: Tales From The Dakrness
The Crow: Tales From The Darkness is a fanon novel that features several histories from original crows such as:Eric Draven, Ashe Corven, Dan Cody, Jared Poe Alex Corvis in the histories, Amy Carlisle and it also features other new characters. it will be a part of the RE-born publisher saga. it has been confirmed that it will also have an special pre-order edition and it will include a sketch from all characters, an alterne cover and a CD to acompany the histories such as a Download Copy for the IPod, Cellphone and Tablet. Histories The histories feature the characters mostly alone (Exept from the histories The Crow: Heaven and Hell, The Court Of Crows, and The Evil Cult), and it also features new Crows. History One: The Crow: Condamned Until Rebirth Tell's the history of a new crow called Scott Raven who is murdered by a gang of an school partnert, now with the help of his friends and of the crow Scott seeks revenge from his murderes, but it might be something that make his mission worst...ups!, i should not tell that it will spoil the history - commented the author. History Two: The Crow: Magic and Blood Features Amy trying to help 2 brothers in search of their parents killers. History Three: The Court Of Crows It features Eric Draven (The Original Crow), Ashe Corven (From The Crow: City of Angels Movie) and Jared Poe (named Alex Corvis from The Crow: Lazarous Heart and Salvation Movie), the history tells that every Halloween the crow's join forces to stop the criminals in the city and fight evil in team. History Four: The Crow: The Chosen One Tells the history of another new Crow who is killed by a supernatural being, the history is unknown and the time as also the Characters, History Five: The Crow: Ashes to Ashes Features Ashe Corven in a new history that takes place beetween The Chosen One and Condamned Until Rebirth historie's, it tells the tale about Ahse fighning a new gang of drug dealers that arrived to L.A. with the help of a new character i cannot reveal (at least for now).... - The Author History Six: The Crow: Revenge Tells a history Starting Dan Cody (from Wicked Prayer), he has to fight and find the girlfriend of one man that has been kidnaped by a mysterious gang. History Seven: The Crow: Heaven and Hell Tells the history of Eirc Draven working alongside with Image comics character's The Darkness and Darkchylde, fightning against an evil force. it is revelaed that it takes place beetween Revenge and Ashes to Ahses history such as beetween Magic and Blood. History Eight: The Crow: Born in Darkness Starts Alex Corvis as main character, it is unknown at this time the plot, but it will be sooner revelaed. History Nine: The Crow: The Evil Cult Features 3 new crows this crows are revealed to be brothers, they are killed in an explosion during a war beetween two gangs, now seeking revenge from the 2 gangs they must work together and use the power of the crows. The history takes place beetween Ashes to Ashes and Born in Darkness. Ten History: The Crow: Angels & Devils TBA Last History: TBA TBA It is said that more histories will be revelaed making the book about 11 histories. Category:Fanon Books & Novels